Where a journey ends, a new one begins
by ChRsTiNe17
Summary: Set before the Fanally. A girl from the future comes to the past. Chris knows her and now that she's in the past, Wyatt disides it time to make his move.
1. ch 1

Author's note: I'm so sorry if I offended anyone with my rating the first time. I was so busy with other things I forgot to change the rating. Sorry, again, if I offended anyone.  
  
Where a journey ends, a new one begins  
  
(Piper has not had Chris yet, so she is still at the magic school. Phoebe still doesn't have her powers either.)  
  
Chapter 1   
  
(Everyone is in the living room talking about the latest threat; Phoebe is looking out the window.)  
  
Chris: I agree with Leo, we shouldn't go in with mom. Mom is very vulnerable now and if anything happens to me, I can't come back to tell you guys about Wyatt.  
  
Paige: Well this time travel thing, it sucks.  
  
Leo: Ether way Piper can't be bothered with this.  
  
Phoebe: So me a Paige go make a vanquish spell, Chris you go check you sources and see if you can find anything more that could help us and Leo you check with the other elders. See if you can find anything of this, Montercs demon and I'm...(She looks out the window, the sky has turned black.) Whoa! You might want to take a look at this.  
  
(Everyone looks out the window. It is pitch black, you can't even see the light post down the street with its light is on.)  
  
Paige: What time is it?  
  
Leo: Noon.  
  
Chris: What do you think it is?  
  
Leo: I don't know, I never seen anything like this before.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, new plan. Leo go check with the other elders, see what's going on. Chris, see if this is just San Francisco. Paige, you and me go check the book.  
  
Paige: Brake.  
  
(Leo and Chris orb out)  
  
Phoebe: Paige this no time for football jokes.  
  
(Leo and Chris orb back in. Both look around confused, Chris tries to orb out again.)  
  
Chris: I can't orb.  
  
Leo: Me neither.  
  
Phoebe: Oh no, um  
Let the object of objection  
  
Become but a dream  
  
As I cause the seen  
  
To be unseen  
  
(Everyone looks around; the house is still a mess.)  
  
Phoebe: I got nothing  
  
Paige: Um...(Looking around)...blanket. (Nothing happens)  
  
Leo: Maybe Piper is having Chris.  
  
Chris: No, it's not my birthday yet. (Moves over to the window.) I think I remember something like this happening once, but it can't be.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Chris: It's nothing.  
  
Paige: Chris, we have no magic here something has to be wrong.  
  
Chris: The last time this happened was when...a friend came into the world.  
  
Leo: Could this friend of yours be being born today.  
  
Chris: No, she not born until I'm a few of years old.  
  
Paige: Could it be a past life, dieing or something.  
  
Chris: No. (He looks out the window) Wait, the book of shadows, we haven't check on that yet.  
  
(He races up stairs and is soon followed by everyone else.)  
  
Attic   
  
(Paige, Phoebe and Leo enter the attic to find Chris looking at the potion's table. All of the potions have turned black.)  
  
Phoebe: What the hell is going on here?  
  
(Chris walks over to the book. He is about to touch the book he is throw back into the wall behind the book)  
  
Paige: Chris!  
  
(Everyone rushes over to Chris. Chris opens his eyes; you can see the fear in his eyes)  
  
Leo: Chris what's wrong?  
  
Chris: Oh my god. ( He quickly goes to the book, this time unharmed he opens the book and starts to flip threw the pages.)  
  
Paige: I thought magic was down.  
  
Chris: It is. It's different though, from when Wyatt was born anyway. Most of Magic is gone; only in some cases is there still magic.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Chris: All magic on earth as stopped, not the heavens. If we were up there everything would be fine, but here and the underworld all magic has stopped. (Moves over to a bookcase and starts looking threw some books.)  
  
Phoebe: What are you looking for?  
  
Chris: You know that girl I was talking about earlier. Well I just got a message that something's wrong.  
  
Paige: You had a premonition?  
  
Chris: No she sent me a jolt; it's one of her powers. We once agreed that if we were ever in trouble we would send a power back in time to one another. I need to find a way to send her the spell I took.  
  
Leo: What spell was that?  
  
(Chris pulls out a crumbled piece of paper.)  
  
Chris: The one I took, the last time I was there. 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2   
  
Paige: Why did you take the spell?  
  
Chris: So no one could use the spell. Look, I need to find a way to send this to the future.  
  
Phoebe: Chris, how are we going to do that without magic?  
  
Chris: I'm going to put it in one of the room, don't worry she'll know where to look.  
  
Paige: Ok, so who is this girl?  
  
Chris: I can't tell you that.  
  
Phoebe: Chris, how are we supposed to help you if you never tell us anything?  
  
Chris: You're not supposed to help me; I need to do this by myself.  
  
Leo: Magic is down Chris, we need to know everything that's going on.  
  
Chris: Look, if Wyatt hurts her it will be my fault. Now please, just let me handle this.  
  
(Chris walks out of the room.)  
  
Leo: I don't feel commutable with him doing this by himself.  
  
Phoebe: I can't say that I can either.  
  
Paige: So what do we do?  
  
(Before anyone can answer they hear a crash from downstairs.)  
  
Phoebe: Does that answer your question.  
  
Manor: Living Room   
  
(They rush down the stairs just in time to see a demon throw a fireball at an unconscious Chris.)  
  
Paige: Fireball! (She redirects it so that it hits the demon.)  
  
Phoebe: Chris! (Everyone rushes over to Chris.) Oh my God, Leo he not breathing.  
  
(Leo puts his hands over Chris and heals him. Chris sits up with a start and is breathing hard.)  
  
Paige: Chris, are you ok?  
  
Chris: (Crying) Olivia, I'm so sorry. (puts his face in his hands)  
  
Phoebe: Chris, what happened?  
  
Chris: I'm going to kill him. (Gets us and starts to walk to Wyatt's crib.)  
  
(Leo gets in front of him and grabs him. Chris tries to get away, but Leo is holding on too tight.)  
  
Chris: Let go!  
  
Leo: Chris, get a hold of your self. You came to the past to save Wyatt, not kill him. (Chris stops and Leo lets go.)  
  
Chris: I'm going to kill that bastard, if it the last thing I do.  
  
(Chris exits and goes up to the attic. The sisters look at Leo and wonder what Chris saw that could be so bad. Phoebe is about to say something when the Magic school portal appears at the stairs.)  
  
Paige: I thought magic was down.  
  
Phoebe: So did I.  
  
(A very pregnant piper emerges from the door.)  
  
Piper: Oh my God, you're ok. (rushes to her sisters and gives them a hug.) I was so worried. Gideon said that magic just disappeared on earth and that they had no way to communicate with you guys.  
  
Phoebe: We have a problem.  
  
Piper: What? (you can hear fear in her voice)  
  
Paige: Something's the matter with Chris.  
  
Piper: (Looking around) Is he ok?  
  
Leo: He just tried to kill Wyatt.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
(A crash can be heard from upstairs and everyone rushes to see what is going on.)  
  
Attic   
  
(Chris is throwing a vase across the room when the rest of the family enters.)  
  
Piper: Chris! (Rushes over to him but he backs away.) Chris, talk to me. What's wrong?  
  
Chris: He killed her. (Picks up a tea cup and throws it.)  
  
Paige: Tea cup! (She moves it over to a table far away from Chris)  
  
Piper: Who killed who?  
  
Chris: Your, oh so perfect child, that's who. (falls to the floor) I should have been there, I could have saved her.  
  
(Piper looks from her family to Chris and Phoebe moves over to them.)  
  
Phoebe: (off of Chris' emotions) Chris, who's Olivia.  
  
Chris: She's...she's...my sister.  
  
Piper: Oh my god. (she hugs Chris and doesn't let go and Chris just cries on her shoulder.) 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3   
  
(everyone is in shock)  
  
Paige: She not alive yet, right.  
  
Chris: (Wiping his tears) You don't understand, this is my fault. I could have been there, I could have saved her.  
  
Phoebe: It's not your fault. You're here trying to save the whole world even though none of this is your fault. Her death isn't your fault, it's ours. (Chris looks at her)  
  
Chris: No, it's...  
  
Phoebe: Yes, it is. We raised Wyatt, we did something wrong. Not you.  
  
Chris: It doesn't matter anymore, she dead.  
  
(Everyone is silent. Chris is looking at the floor when his eyes go wide. He quickly gets up and rushes over to the BOS.)  
  
Leo: What are you looking for?  
  
Chris: The spell...(flipping threw pages)...the spell that summons a person to you.  
  
Piper: Chris, bring her here won't do you any good, believe me I've tried.  
  
Chris: She's not dead, she faked her own death. (Stops flipping threw the pages.) Here it is. If I use this I can summon her, threw time.  
  
(Paige walks over)  
  
Paige: Chris you need the Power of Three spell.  
  
Chris: For Olivia to fake her own death she give me her powers, all I have to do is touch Wyatt.  
  
Paige: Wyatt! (Wyatt orbs upstairs) Here.  
  
(Chris grabs Waytt and looks at the reads the spell to call a lost sister.)  
  
Power of the sisters rise  
  
Course unseen across the skies  
  
Come to us who call you near  
  
Come to us and settle here  
  
Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
  
Blood to blood, return to me.  
  
(Swirls of yellow orbs appear and Olivia falls to the ground. Chris rushes over to her, as does Leo. Chris turns her over and you can see a big wound on he chest. Leo puts his hands over her and she starts to heal. Olivia slowly opens her eyes.)  
  
Chris: Oh thank God. (pulls her into a hug.) Don't ever do that again, you hear me.  
  
Olivia: I knew you know what to do. (laughs) We're back here again aren't we. (Olivia looks up and for the first time sees everyone else. She quickly turns away.) Um...hi.  
  
Piper: Are you ok?  
  
Olivia: Yea I'm fine. (To Chris) If you don't mind, I'd like my powers back.  
  
Chris: (looks serious) Are you sure? The house hasn't been dememorised.  
  
Olivia: I know.  
  
(He helps Olivia up and they walk over to the BOS. They say the spell together.)  
  
Powers of the witches rise  
  
Course unseen across the skies  
  
Come to us who call you here  
  
Come to us and settle here  
  
(Olivia almost faints, but Chris catches her.)  
  
Chris: I got you.  
  
Olivia: Thanks  
  
(Olivia stands up and looks at the floor.)  
  
Olivia: Um...Chris I'm going to um....get something to eat. You want anything.  
  
Chris: (Concern) If your powers get to be a problem, let me know ok.  
  
(Olivia nods and heads out the door.)  
  
Leo: What's wrong with her powers?  
  
Chris: Nothing it's just...one of her powers if to be able to see memories from touching objects and this house has lots of memories.  
  
Paige: Wow that must be hard.  
  
Phoebe: Yea, I though my power was bad, her must be terrible.  
  
Chris: Well she didn't have to deal with it much. In the future we dememorise the house so she doesn't have to see the memories.  
  
Leo: I've never heard of it.  
  
Chris: That's because it doesn't exist yet, nor does the power. Olivia is the first witch to have this power.  
  
Kitchen   
  
(Olivia is getting a glass of water. She reaches over to turn on the water, when she is hit with a memory.)  
  
(Piper is cleaning the dishes when Chris walks in. She stops and dries her hands.)  
  
Piper: So how is my birthday boy? It's not everyday that your son turns fourteen.  
  
Chris: Is dad coming?  
  
Piper: Oh, sweetie he couldn't make it. He said that he'll try to make it.  
  
Chris: Why doesn't he just say he can't come? At least that way you wouldn't have to set the table for some one who isn't coming.  
  
(He leaves the room.)  
  
Piper: Chris!  
  
(Olivia enters from her hiding spot.)  
  
Piper: Olivia, how many times have I told you not to snoop?  
  
Olivia: How every many times you have to tell Chris that Leo not coming.  
  
Piper: Olivia...  
  
Olivia: No mom, I'm not going to stand by and watch Leo get away with  
this. He owes Chris something. How many of Wyatt birthdays has Leo  
missed, none, yet he has missed every single one of Chris' and mine.  
It's not fair. (Sits down on at the table and starts to cry) It's just  
not fair.  
  
(Piper moves over to her daughter and brings her into a hug.)  
  
Piper: I know sweetie, I know.  
  
(End of memory)  
  
(Olivia comes to, to find Leo looking into her eyes, she steps back.)  
  
Olivia: What are you doing?  
  
Leo: You were just standing there...  
  
Olivia: Well I'm fine.  
  
Leo: Are you sure because I could...  
  
Olivia: I didn't need your help when I was little, I surely don't need any of you help now.  
  
(With that she leaves the room.)  
  
Leo: Great, she hates me too. 


	4. ch 4

Chapter 4  
  
Wyatt's room   
  
(Olivia sits in a rocking chair looking at Wyatt, when Piper enters)  
  
Piper: Hey.  
  
Olivia: Hey.  
  
Piper: I heard that you and your father got off on the wrong foot today.  
  
Olivia: I don't have a father.  
  
Piper: That's kind of harsh, don't you think?  
  
(Olivia gets up from the rocking chair)  
  
Olivia: It's a harsh world.  
  
(She exits. Piper takes Wyatt and takes a seat in the rocking chair.)  
  
Piper: (She takes a deep sigh) What am I going to do?  
  
Chris: You want me to talk to her? (Piper looks up, to see Chris leaning in the doorway.)  
  
Piper: Could you?  
  
Chris: Yea. She's had a tuff life, she wasn't always like this.  
  
Piper: Was it because I die?  
  
(Chris is silent for a minute.)  
  
Chris: It wasn't that, it was just hard for her being to only girl in a difficult family.  
  
Piper: What about Phoebe and Paige? Weren't they there too?  
  
Chris: No.  
  
Piper: Were they...  
  
Chris: I'm going to talk to Olivia.  
  
(Piper is silent)  
  
Piper: Sure.  
  
(Chris leaves the room)  
  
Spare room   
  
(Olivia is sitting on the bed facing away form the door. Her eyes turn watery and she looks at her hands. Phoebe passes the open door, but stops when she feels Olivia's emotions.)  
  
Phoebe: You ok?  
  
Olivia: (Whipping her eyes.) Aunt Phoebe, I didn't see you there.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, I wasn't...(Sits down on the bed) I'm here for you if you need to talk to anyone.  
  
(Olivia looks at her aunt.)  
  
Olivia: Thanks Aunt Phoebe. (Her gives her a hug, when she is hit with a memory)  
  
(The room has changed, it look like a teenager's room. Olivia is  
sitting on her bed crying, when Phoebe comes into the room.)  
  
Phoebe: Olivia, I'm so sorry.  
  
Olivia: It's no big deal.  
  
Phoebe: Sweetie, I don't need to be an empath to know that you're  
hutting. (Sits at the edge of the bed.) You want to talk about it?  
  
Olivia: I saw something and I'm not sure I should tell anyone.  
  
Phoebe: Well is it something bad?  
  
Olivia: I...me and Chris think Wyatt...is using magic...for personal gain.  
  
Phoebe: Well you said you think, if I were you, I'd be sure before  
telling your mom. (gives her a kiss on her forehead) Besides, Wyatt  
wouldn't do something like that. (She leaves)  
  
Olivia: If you only knew.  
  
(End of memory)  
  
Phoebe: Olivia. Olivia! Sweetie what's wrong?  
  
(Olivia comes to)  
  
Phoebe: Chris!  
  
Olivia: I'm fine.  
  
Phoebe: Oh thanks god, what happened?  
  
Olivia: It's fine. (gets up and moves to the window.)  
  
Phoebe: You sure?  
  
Olivia: I just need to be alone for a while.  
  
(Phoebe gets up and moves to the door.)  
  
Phoebe: Remember, I'm here if you need me.  
  
(Olivia nods her head and Phoebe leaves. Chris orbs in.)  
  
Chris: Sorry I...where's Phoebe?  
  
Olivia: She left.  
  
(Chris walks over to the window.)  
  
Chris: It's getting to you, isn't it?  
  
(Olivia nods and takes a seat on the bed. Chris follows.  
  
Olivia: I can't stay here. (Her eyes turn watery) It's not just their memories, it's ours too. (she takes a deep sigh) I just don't think I can handle this.  
  
Chris: So, were you going to stay?  
  
Olivia: I have no idea.  
  
Chris: Everywhere you go there's going to be memories.  
  
Olivia: I know, I just hope it's not our memories.  
  
(She gets up and goes to the wardrobe.)  
  
Olivia: Thanks for understanding.  
  
Chris: What are brother's for?  
  
Olivia: I don't know, but you do a great job.  
  
(Both smile.)  
  
Living room   
  
(Paige is drinking some coffee and looking out side. The sky is still black. She takes a sip and Chris orbs down stairs.)  
  
Paige: Chris, take a look at this. (Chris walks over) I have this bad feeling about this. Why is the sky still like that? (They don't notice Olivia has walked into the room)  
  
Olivia: Guilty.  
  
Paige: (she and Chris turns to see Olivia) Hi. What do you mean?  
  
Olivia: Well, it's my power.  
  
Paige: (Looks from her to Chris) So, you're a God?  
  
Olivia: (Laughs and the sky outside starts to clear up.) No, not a God. I just have power over weather.  
  
Paige: But you're not a God. So how do you have this power?  
  
Olivia: Well,... (looks at Chris then to the table. The sky out side returns its gray color.) ...the remaining elders needed someone to stop Wyatt. Since Chris was going back to the past, I was the only other witch left, powerful enough to take on Wyatt. So I was given a choice, remand with my powers and hope that Chris can change the past or take matters into my own hands. (Pause) I never thought I see Chris again, so I took the offer and was given the power of the weather. The weather is tied to my emotions; that's why the weather has been acting so strange lately.  
  
Paige: Where were we?  
  
(Neither Olivia or Chris say anything.)  
  
Paige: Does something happen to us?  
  
(Olivia gets up and exits the room.)  
  
Chris: No, nothing happens to you guys.  
  
(Off scene you can hear Olivia scream, Chris. Both Paige and Chris rush upstairs)  
  
Attic   
  
(Paige and Chris run into the attic to find Piper and Phoebe already there)  
  
Piper: I heard Olivia scream.  
  
Phoebe: So, did I.  
  
Chris: Olivia! (Looks out the window. It is now red outside, he backs away from the window.) Oh my God.  
  
Phoebe: Wow, I have never seen anything like this before.  
  
Paige: Is it Olivia?  
  
(Chris is about to say something when he bends over in pain.)  
  
Piper: Chris!  
  
Chris: He's got her.  
  
Piper: Who?  
  
Chris: Gideon. 


	5. ch 5

Chapter 5   
  
Underworld   
  
(Olivia is lying on the floor unconscious with her hands and feet tied behind her back. Gideon walks by her and she starts to come to, but keeps her eyes closed as he hears her bother Wyatt orb into the room.)  
  
Gideon: Wyatt, we had a deal.  
  
Wyatt: And I'm sticking to it. Chris will come; he won't let anything happen to her. He loves her too much.  
  
Gideon: And when he does?  
  
Wyatt: You will be the seconded most powerful being in the world.  
  
(Olivia opens her eyes just enough to see where she was.)  
  
Olivia: Thought Chris, I hope you get this.  
  
Living Room   
  
(The weather now has turned into a sever thunder storm.)  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo, get your elder ass down here now!  
  
(Leo orbs in. He looks a mess, like he has been threw a battle.)  
  
Leo: Sorry Piper, I had to do some things.  
  
Phoebe: Leo, you're a mess.  
  
Leo: Tell me about it.  
  
Piper: Olivia is missing.  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Chris: Gideon has her. Can you get a lock on him?  
  
Leo: Whoa, slow down here. Gideon, my friend Gideon?  
  
Chris: Yes, he's with Wyatt right now.  
  
Leo: (Sits in a chair) This can't be right. He's one of the elders who wanted us to get married. He was my mentor.  
  
Chris: Look, if you didn't want to help all you had to do was say so.  
  
Piper: Chris. Leo, we need your help.  
  
Leo: This just can't be right.  
  
Paige: Right or not we need to save Olivia.  
  
Leo: Right, ok. (Closes his eyes) I can't sense ether of them.  
  
Phoebe: (has been scrying for Olivia) Me, neither.  
  
(All of the sudden the TV turns on to the news channel.)  
  
Reporter: Well I'll tell you Jenny, I've never seen anything like it. In the past five minutes, the intersection between California St. and Davis St, has been hit with over a hundred lightning strikes. It looks like it's made a hole in the road. I can't tell you how deep it...  
  
(The TV flips to another channel.)  
  
Anchor: We have braking news. Here's Jennifer at the intersection of California St. and Davis St. Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer: As you can see the lightning from the storm has had a humongous hole in the ground. In the last few minutes, there has been over one hundred strikes. Many people are wondering if this is a sign...  
  
(The TV turns off)  
  
Paige: Ok, I think I'm going insane here.  
  
Phoebe: No, I saw that too.  
  
Piper: Great, another demon treat.  
  
Chris: I don't think it's a demon threat.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Chris: Olivia is telling us where in the underworld she is.  
  
Phoebe: She practically is screaming it for crying out loud.  
  
Chris: Quick we got to orb.  
  
(Chris orbs out, Piper and Leo orb out and Phoebe and Paige orb out.)  
  
Underworld   
  
(Chris, the sisters and Leo orb in to find Wyatt holding Olivia with a knife to her neck. Chris goes for him.)  
  
Wyatt: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
(Wyatt gestures to the crystals around him.)  
  
Wyatt: I would hate for anything to happen to your favorite sibling.  
  
(Olivia struggles to get away but Wyatt pulls the knife closer to her throat making her stop.)  
  
Chris: If you even harm her, I'll ripe you to pieces.  
  
Wyatt: There's no need to be hostel, Chris. Now be a good boy and come home.  
  
Chris: There's no way I'm going to ...  
  
Wyatt: If you come with me, I promise everything will be ok.  
  
Chris: And how will everything be ok? Mom and dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, they're all dead. They're dead because of you. So tell me Wyatt, how will everything be ok? You want everything, but you don't see that we once had every thing. We used to have mom, our aunts and uncles. We even had a dad, he may not have been perfect, but I was willing to work on that. But you took all of that away, everything I ever wanted. You had everything and you just distorted it. It was right in front of your eyes and you demolished it. Don't you ever, ever tell me everything is going to be ok, because it never will. Perfect came and went and it's not coming back.  
  
(Olivia's eyes go white giving Chris an idea.)  
  
Chris: If you promise not to harm her I'll come with you.  
  
Wyatt: Now you're coming to your senses. You and Olivia will join in my ruling of the world. (Pause) You will still be able to see mom, I promise.  
  
Piper: Chris what are you doing?  
  
Chris: I have to stop running, for Olivia's sake. I agree.  
  
Wyatt: Good. Guards!  
  
(The Guards shimmer in and grab the Charmed Ones and Leo. Wyatt opens a portal to the future.)  
  
Wyatt: Come m...  
  
(Before Wyatt can finish the sentence, both Olivia and Wyatt are hit with a huge lightning bolt causing them to fall to the ground.  
  
Chris: Olivia!  
  
(A guard grabs him, so he can't go to her. The wind picks up and quickly reaches hurricane speeds. The winds pick up Olivia and gently put her on her feet, the winds quickly die down. Wyatt looks at her, in astonishment. Her eyes are still White.)  
  
Wyatt: You're even more powerful than I imagined. Olivia, join me and show you true power.  
  
Olivia/Mother Nature: Olivia is gone. I have taken over her, so that I can do something that she would never do.  
  
Wyatt: Then who are you?  
  
Mother Nature: Mother Nature. (The earth starts to rumble.)  
  
(One of the guards throws a fireball but the wind picks up again and blows right back at the demon. Phoebe takes this chance to escape; she throws her head back, hitting the demon in the face. The demon backs away in pain and Phoebe kicks him in the head knocking him out cold. Chris manages to get one of his hands free and throws his captures across the room. Phoebe attacks the demon holding Paige, while Chris throws the one holding Leo and Piper. Wyatt looks around knowing he's outnumbered.)  
  
Wyatt: You haven't seen the last of me.  
  
(He orbs out and Chris rushes over to Mother Nature)  
  
Chris: Did you see the look on his face; he actually believed that you were Mother Nature.  
  
Mother Nature: I am. 


	6. ch 6

Chapter 6   
  
(Chris looks at Mother Nature.)  
  
Chris: Well then change back.  
  
Mother Nature: I can't.  
  
Chris: Why the hell not?  
  
Mother Nature: Because, if I do she'll die.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Mother Nature: It is not my place to say, it's hers.  
  
Piper: So what happens to her?  
  
Mother Nature: I'm afraid that this is to be permanent change.  
  
Chris: Change her back, now.  
  
Mother Nature: I'm sorry I...  
  
Chris: I don't care about the consequences. Bring her back.  
  
(Mother Nature is about to protects but looks into Chris eyes.)  
  
Mother Nature: She cares a great deal about you. (Pause) Don't ever forget that.  
  
(The wind starts to pick up and Olivia's clothes return back to normal, as do her eyes. The wind suddenly dies down and Olivia collapses. Chris rushes over to her.)  
  
Chris: Leo, heal her.  
  
(Leo rushes over and puts his hands over Olivia, but it's not working. Chris' eyes start to water)  
  
Chris: No, no.  
  
Leo: I'm sorry, but I can't ...  
  
Chris: No, don't say that. (Picks up Olivia) Come on you've come back before, you can do it again. (Tears come down his face.) You can't leave me.  
  
(The wind picks up again and a Mother Nature appears and moves over to Chris and Olivia.)  
  
Mother Nature: I know how much you love her. (She touches his face) She's all the family you have. (Pause) I can bring her back, but I will not be able to ...(She looks at Olivia)..., I leave it to her to tell you.  
  
(No one understands. Mother Nature puts her hands over Olivia's hart and little surges of electricity come from her hand. The little surges soon stop; Mother Nature slowly removes her hand and slowly walks over to Piper.)  
  
Mother Nature: My condolences.  
  
(Piper is about to say something but the wind picks up and Mother Nature disappears.)  
  
Olivia: (Weakly) Chris?  
  
(Everyone turns to see that Olivia is awake. The sisters move over to where Olivia is and Chris hugs her.)  
  
Chris: I was so worried.  
  
Olivia: What happened?  
  
(Chris helps her up and Olivia and Phoebe scream in pain.)  
  
Piper: Phoebe, what's wrong.  
  
Phoebe: It's not me it Olivia.  
  
(Leo has moves over to Olivia and tries to heal her.)  
  
Leo: It's not working.  
  
(Olivia moves away from Chris.)  
  
Olivia: (Lying) It's just a memory.  
  
(Chris moves forward but Olivia steps back.)  
  
Olivia: Look I just need some fresh air.  
  
Piper: Ok, but...  
  
Olivia: I be ok, really.  
  
Phoebe: Honey, what she trying to say it that we think you should stay here. You don't look to well.  
  
Olivia: (Shouting) I said I'll be ok. (she disappears with a gust of wind.)  
  
Manor Hallway   
  
(We see Olivia rush down the stairs and cross to the door. She stops at the door and lets out a cry. She has tears coming down her face. She wipes them before exiting the manor. She closes the door and we turn to see that at the end of the hallway is Wyatt, who has a big smile.)  
  
Attic   
  
(Everyone orbs in.)  
  
Paige: Chris, you ok?  
  
Chris: I'm just worried.  
  
(Phoebe moves over to Chris and puts her arm around Chris)  
  
Phoebe: We all are.  
  
Piper: Which I why I think that we need to keep an eye on her.  
  
Leo: Agreed.  
  
(We hear a jingle.)  
  
Leo: Sorry I got to go.  
  
Piper: Leo. This is your daughter were talking about.  
  
Leo: I'm sorry.  
  
(He orbs out.)  
  
Chris: Typical.  
  
Paige: Chris.  
  
Phoebe: Well with him or not we still need to look after Olivia.  
  
Street   
  
(Olivia is walking down an ally with tears coming down her face. She hears orbs behind her.)  
  
Olivia: Look Chris,...(Turns around and sees Wyatt standing right in front of her.)  
  
Wyatt: Hello, Olivia.  
  
(Olivia quickly steps back.)  
  
Olivia: How-How did you find me?  
  
Wyatt: I've been following you even ever since you left home.  
  
Olivia: Chris! Leo!  
  
Wyatt: They can't hear you.  
  
Olivia: What did you do?  
  
Wyatt: Oh, nothing. I just put a spell on you. One that will mute your call for anyone.  
  
(Olivia looks frighten.)  
  
Wyatt: You can't use your powers, can you? (laughs) The virus is taking effect.  
  
Olivia: How did you...  
  
Wyatt: I've been watching you for a while now.  
  
Olivia: How long?  
  
Wyatt: Long enough to know that you don't have much time. I was going to finish you, but why tack away your suffering. (turns away from her.) I could take it away you know. You wouldn't have to suffer anymore. If you join me, I could give you the antidote.  
  
(Olivia screams and bends over in pain. Wyatt approaches her just as Chris and the sisters orbs in.)  
  
Wyatt: Think about what I said.  
  
(Wyatt orbs out just as Chris tries to throw him using his powers. Piper rushes over to Olivia who's still bent over in pain.)  
  
Piper: You ok? Did he hurt you?  
  
Olivia: (Standing up.) No, I'm fine.  
  
Underworld   
  
(Wyatt orbs in to find his demons working on darklighter arrows. A Darklighter approaches.)  
  
Darklighter: My lord, everything is going according to plan. The arrows are ready for Chris.  
  
Wyatt: Good, once Olivia joins me well go after Chris.  
  
Darklighter: But how do you know for sure that she will come?  
  
Wyatt: Everyone has a will to survive, even her. 


	7. ch 7

Chapter 7   
  
Kitchen   
  
(Piper is washing the dishes. She turns and sees Olivia and Chris sitting at the table. Olivia is looking pale and shivering even with a blanket on.)  
  
Piper: Are you sure you're ok. We could turn the heat on.  
  
(Olivia shakes her head.)  
  
Chris: You're sure you're not hungry. It's not like you to miss one of mom's meals.  
  
(Olivia nods. Piper looks at Chris who is looking at her. Olivia opens her mouth to say something but only a white mist comes out, she closes her mouth before anyone sees. She quickly stands up, knocking over the chair and rushes out of the room. Both Chris and Piper rush after her.)  
  
Outside the manor   
  
(Olivia rushes out of the manor, and starts to cough uncontrollably. With each cough a little white mist comes out. Chris and Piper finally get outside, and rush over to Olivia, who backs away trying to stop her coughing but is unsuccessful.  
  
Chris: Oh my God. Why didn't you tell me? (tears coming down his face.)  
  
Olivia: I...(cough)...didn't want...(cough)...to worry...(cough)...you.  
  
(Chris hugs her tight and starts to rock her.)  
  
Piper: What's wrong with her?  
  
Chris: It's a disease, but...  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo!  
  
Chris: It won't work. You can't heal it.  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
Piper: Then what do we do?  
  
(Olivia's breathing returns to normal and the mist goes away. Leo rushes over.)  
  
Leo: Olivia what's wrong?  
  
(Olivia doesn't say a word just turns her head away from everyone. Leo turn to Chris.)  
  
Chris: So this is what she meant.  
  
(Olivia nods with tears coming down her face.)  
  
Chris: Fine, just leave me like everyone else!  
  
(He orbs out and Olivia rushes back into the house crying hysterical.)  
  
Piper: Olivia.  
  
Spare room   
  
(Olivia is sitting with her back on the door. We hear a knock.)  
  
Piper: Sweetie, are you ok?  
  
Olivia: Go away.  
  
Piper: Olivia, I want to help. I want to be your mother.  
  
Olivia: My mother died a long time ago.  
  
Piper: I'm sorry, but maybe we can make up for that now.  
  
(Olivia doesn't answer. Piper is about to ask something when Olivia opens the door. Her face in red from crying.)  
  
Olivia: I-I don't want to die.  
  
Piper: Aw honey. (Piper brings Olivia into a hug and Olivia burst out crying. Piper rubs her back.) It's going to be ok. Well find a way to save you, I promise.  
  
Golden Gate Bridge   
  
(Chris is sitting on a crossbeam when Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo: Thought I find you here.  
  
Chris: What do you want?  
  
Leo: It's not her fault you know.  
  
Chris: (Deep sigh) Yea, I know.  
  
Leo: Look, I know it's hard. It must be hard for her too.  
  
Chris: I just keep losing everyone.  
  
(Leo tacks a seat next to Chris.)  
  
Leo: At least you still got family here.  
  
(Chris looks at his father.)  
  
Chris: Thanks dad.  
  
(Leo smiles.)  
  
Leo: I kind of like the sound of that.  
  
(Chris smiles)  
  
Chris: Me too.  
  
Hallway   
  
(Phoebe is hugging Olivia.)  
  
Olivia: Aunt Phoebe, I can't breathe.  
  
Phoebe: Why did you tell us?  
  
Olivia: Because I knew you acted like this.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, sorry.  
  
(Phoebe backs away)  
  
Paige: Still you should have said something.  
  
Olivia: I didn't want to bother you.  
  
Phoebe: You could never bother us.  
  
(Olivia looks away.)  
  
Olivia: The last time I was sick was when...you guys died.  
  
Piper: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Olivia: No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said anything.  
  
Paige: You know you're just as bad as Chris, you hid your emotions too much.  
  
(Olivia smiles.)  
  
Olivia: I do, don't I. I guess it runs in the family.  
  
Phoebe: You're telling me.  
  
(Olivia yawns.)  
  
Piper: Well you had a big day, why don't you get some sleep?  
  
Olivia: I don't think I ...  
  
(Pushing her up the stairs.)  
  
Paige: Now listen to your mother. You can sleep in the spare room.  
  
Olivia: Ok, ok. I'll go to sleep. (She turns around.) You'll wake me up if something happens, right.  
  
Phoebe: Yes, we promise. Now get to bed.  
  
(Olivia looks at the mom and aunts then smiles.)  
  
Olivia: I really missed you guys.  
  
(They smile back.)  
  
Upstairs and into the Spare room   
  
(She goes up the stairs and into the room then turns to lock the door. When she turns around, Wyatt is there.)  
  
Wyatt: So?  
  
Olivia: I would never.  
  
Wyatt: You know where to reach me if you change your mind.  
  
Olivia: Believe me I won't.  
  
Wyatt: We'll see about that.  
  
(He orbs out and Olivia turns and leys on the bed.)  
  
Outside the spare bedroom   
  
(We see Piper staring at the door, having heard everything.) 


	8. ch 8

Spare room   
  
(Olivia opens her eyes and looks at the clock. It was hard to believe that she only had two days. She takes a deep breath and lets it out. She gets up from the bed and gets dresses then walks out of the room. She continues down the stairs and proceeds into the kitchen. She is feeling kind of thirsty so she makes her way strait to the frigate, to get a water bottle. It is only after she closes the fridge that she notices everyone has gone quiet. She turns to find everyone looking at her.)  
  
Olivia: What?  
  
Chris: Did you talk to Wyatt yesterday?  
  
Olivia: (She looks at him like he's crazy.) Um yea. I was with him like half the day. (Turns to face Piper.) Did you know he could say mama?  
  
Chris: That's not what I meant.  
  
Olivia: Then what did you mean?  
  
(Everyone is silent.)  
  
Olivia: (concern) Did something happen to Wyatt?  
  
Piper: Did you or did you not talk to Wyatt?  
  
Chris: Our Wyatt.  
  
(Olivia silence speaks volumes. She looks at her water bottle.)  
  
Chris: So you did. I can't believe you! You probably worked this whole thing out with him to bring me home, didn't you?  
  
Leo: How could you?  
  
Chris: We trusted you.  
  
Olivia: (Without taking her eyes off the water bottle. In a soft voice.) He offered me the antidote.  
  
Chris: (Shocked) What?  
  
Olivia: (laughs) Out of all the people in the world, he's the one who finds it.  
  
Chris: You took it, didn't you?  
  
Olivia: Chris. I would never do anything to betray my family.  
  
Chris: Siding with Wyatt is betraying your family.  
  
Olivia: (Looks at him is shock.) Unbelievable. It's like you don't even know me. Chris, you are the only family I have left. I would do anything for you, even if it meant jumping off a cliff. Whether you like or not, I'm dieing and in a few day I won't even been here. I'm going to die cold, sacred, and alone because no one knows what I'm going threw. (Sigh) Wyatt has offered you a lot of deals, yet not once did I ever question your loyalty.  
  
Chris: (Shouting) This is different, I never took his deals.  
  
(The sky outside turns to hurricane weather.)  
  
Olivia: (Shouting with tears coming down her face.) Neither did I. Can you seriously look at me and tell me that I took that antidote. Wyatt knows that I'm scared, but what he doesn't know is how much I care about you. But you don't have to worry about me anymore, I'm leaving and in a few days I'll be another victim of this stupid disease. (She starts to go to the hallway but before she reaches it she turns around.) I'm sorry you feel betrayed, I'm sorry I'm a failure and I am sorry that I wasn't powerful enough to save mom. There I said it, ok. I hope you're happy now, because I'm sure as hell, I'm not.  
  
(She walks out of the room.)  
  
Chris: Olivia, wait!  
  
(He rushes off after her. Everyone else soon follows.)  
  
Hallway   
  
(Olivia don't get far because Chris grabs her arm. She turns around.)  
  
Chris: Will you please wait.  
  
Olivia: Chris, I'm running out of time, ok. So I don't have the time to make you understand and the bigger problem is you won't let me. You're too caught up in your little world to see the big picture.  
  
Chris: Olivia, I'm sorry.  
  
Olivia: I'm sorry too. (She unlocks the door and walks out.)  
  
(Chris stands there not knowing what to think, nor does everyone else.) 


	9. ch 9

Chapter 9   
  
Piper: We have to go after her.  
  
Paige: We can't let her die alone.  
  
Piper: Leo, go find her.  
  
(Leo nods and orbs out. Piper moves over to Chris. She is about to say something but Chris orbs out.)  
  
Paige: Do you want me to go find him?  
  
Piper: No. I think he needs to be alone right now.  
  
Street   
  
(Olivia is walking down the street. She is looking at the ground when all of the street noise stops. Olivia looks up to see that everything is frozen. The wind picks up and Mother Nature appears.)  
  
Olivia: Nature, I don't understand.  
  
Mother Nature: Come with Olivia and you soon will understand.  
  
Park   
  
(Chris is walking threw the park, thinking when he is hit with an arrow. He falls to the floor in pain and Wyatt appears from the shadows.)  
  
Chris: I should have known.  
  
Wyatt: (Chucks) History has a tendency to repeat it's self.  
  
Chris: You wouldn't.  
  
Wyatt: I would, and I am.  
  
(With that Wyatt touches Chris and orbs out.)  
  
Manor   
  
(Paige is looking out the window, and sees that everything is frozen.)  
  
Paige: Piper did you freeze anything lately.  
  
Piper: (Without looking up.) No. Why?  
  
Paige: Then we got a big problem here.  
  
(Piper and Phoebe look at each other and quickly go over to Paige.)  
  
Piper: Oh, this isn't good. Leo! Leo!  
  
Phoebe: Do you think Olivia did this?  
  
Piper: I don't know, but we're going to have to do something.  
  
Street   
  
(Leo is hiding in an ally, looking at Olivia. Olivia is deciding weather or not to go with Mother Nature.)  
  
Mother Nature: There's no need to be afraid, I only with to help.  
  
(She holds out her hand to Olivia.)  
  
Olivia: What about earth? Will it stay like this, or will time start again.  
  
Mother Nature: Time will commence, but I won't be long. Olivia, we have been friends for a long time. Why do you not trust me now?  
  
(Reluctant, Olivia takes Mother Nature's hand and they disappear with a gust of wind.)  
  
Attic   
  
(Phoebe is flipping threw the BOS, Paige is making a spell when Piper walks in.)  
  
Piper: Anything?  
  
Phoebe: No. (puts her head down on the BOS.) I've looked threw this book, twenty times.  
  
Paige: And every spell that I write does nothing.  
  
Piper: Leo's not answering my calls.  
  
(As on queue Leo orbs in.)  
  
Paige: Finally!  
  
Piper: We've been calling you.  
  
Leo: I'm sorry I was with Olivia.  
  
Phoebe: Is she ok?  
  
Leo: I don't know, she left with Mother Nature.  
  
Paige: Mother Nature? What does she want with Olivia?  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
Piper: (First to see.) Well that's not the only problem we got.  
  
(They turn to see Wyatt and at least a dozen other demons.)  
  
Paige: Crap.  
  
Cavern   
  
(Mother Nature and Olivia materialize with a gust of wind. Olivia is about to faint but Mother Nature grabs her just in time. She helps her to a chair.)  
  
Mother Nature: Are you alright?  
  
Olivia: You sound like my mother.  
  
(Mother Nature laughs.)  
  
Mother Nature: I have something to show you.  
  
(She leaves and returns with a small box. She hands it to Olivia and her eyes go wide.)  
  
Olivia: The Forbidden Potions Box, but you're not supposed to have this.  
  
Mother Nature: Open it.  
  
(Olivia slowly opens the box to find two potions inside, one blue and one green.)  
  
Mother Nature: The blue one will heal you. You will no longer die. (She bends down to Olivia's level.) The green will save Wyatt.  
  
Olivia: I thought you said you don't know who turns Wyatt.  
  
Mother Nature: I don't, but I know someone who does. He won't tell me who it is, but he knew that we were friends and offered me the box along with the two potions.  
  
(Olivia looks at her life long friend and knows that something is wrong.)  
  
Olivia: What's the catch?  
  
Mother Nature: You can only pick one of the potions...(Pause)...and I know what your going to pick.  
  
Olivia: I have to.  
  
(Mother Nature embraces Olivia with a hug.)  
  
Mother Nature: I know, which is why I am going to give you this.  
  
(Hands her another potion.)  
  
Olivia: What is it?  
  
Mother Nature: This will take away the symptoms of the spell and gives you your old powers back too. Though it's only for a little while, you'll be able to face Wyatt and throw the potion, maybe get the one he has.  
  
(Olivia hugs her back.)  
  
Olivia: You're the best.  
  
Mother Nature: Just promise me you'll be careful.  
  
Olivia: I promise.  
  
(She pulls apart from the hug. Both have tears in their eyes.)  
  
Mother Nature: I am not allowed to be there for you.  
  
Olivia: I know,...(she points to her heart.)...but you'll be here.  
  
(Mother Nature smiles and hands Olivia the two potions. Olivia drinks the blue one and puts the green one in her picket then takes one look at her friend and disappears with a gust of wind.) 


	10. ch 10

Chapter 10   
  
Manor   
  
(Olivia appears in the living room.)  
  
Olivia: Mom! Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Paige!  
  
(Nothing. She rushes up the stairs.)  
  
Attic   
  
(Olivia rushes into the Attic to find a note lying on the center table. She walks over to the letter and picks it up.)  
  
Olivia: (Reading from the letter) Meet me at my lair, I have something of yours. (Looking up from the letter) Chris.  
  
Cavern   
  
(Everyone is in their separate cages. Chris is the only one who is unconscious. Wyatt walks past Piper's cage; she has been trying to blast the force field.)  
  
Wyatt: As long as you're in those cages your powers are useless.  
  
Piper: You're just going to let him die like that?  
  
Wyatt: Olivia will come.  
  
(Olivia appears with a gust of winds.)  
  
Wyatt: Speaking of the angle.  
  
(Olivia eyes him with a die look.)  
  
Wyatt: Now don't be so mad, I only want to take you guys back. You don't belong here. (a darklighter is hiding behind some rocks aiming right at Olivia.)You could go back with me....  
  
(Just as the darklighter is about to fire Olivia hand flies up and the darklighter rises in the air. She quickly turns her head to face the darklighter.)  
  
Olivia: You got to be quicker than that.  
  
(She closes her fist and his body explodes and her face looks back at Wyatt.)  
  
Olivia: Don't tempt me Wyatt, I may be younger but I am just as strong.  
  
Wyatt: Go ahead kill me, you'll never save Chris if you do, nor will you save your self.  
  
Olivia: You're playing a dangerous game Wyatt, one that doesn't have many good out comes.  
  
Wyatt: (Laughs) Since when are you the wise one.  
  
Olivia: Since a wise friend showed me the light.  
  
Wyatt: I know what I'm doing.  
  
Olivia: Oh really? Then you won't mind if I do this.  
  
(A lightning bolt hits each one of the cages, opening them. The sisters and Leo rush out to Olivia side.)  
  
Wyatt: Stupid girl. You can never defeat me.  
  
Olivia: (To Paige.) Call baby Wyatt.  
  
Paige: Wyatt!  
  
(Wyatt throws an energy ball at Paige but Phoebe defects it back at him. It hits Wyatt's force field.)  
  
Olivia: You see, it's not about the power you have, it's how you use it. That's what makes you and me different. You just want the power, I just want the family.  
  
(Olivia throws the vial from her pocket at baby Wyatt.)  
  
Wyatt: (Chuckles) whatever that was it obviously didn't work.  
  
Olivia: (Smiling) Did it?  
  
(Baby Wyatt turns a funny purple color then turns back to normal.)  
  
Olivia: That potion was what just made whoever turned you evil unable to harm you.  
  
Wyatt: You lie.  
  
Olivia: They why are you disappearing?  
  
(Wyatt looks down to see that his hands are already gone. He screams.)  
  
Wyatt: You-You can't do this.  
  
Olivia: I just did.  
  
(Wyatt screams again and finally disappears completely. Olivia rushes over to Chris.)  
  
Olivia: (shaking him.) Chris! Chris, come on wake up. Leo!  
  
(Leo heals Chris's wounds.)  
  
Piper: How did you know that would work?  
  
Olivia: Nature gave it to me.  
  
Paige: Nature, whose nature?  
  
Olivia: Oh sorry, it's Mother Nature.  
  
Phoebe: So I take it you've been friends for a long time.  
  
Olivia: Yea ever since we were little.  
  
(Chris wakes up with a start and Olivia gets up and moves away, her back towards Chris.)  
  
Olivia: I should go. (The wind picks up.)  
  
Chris: Olivia, wait.  
  
(The wind goes dead.)  
  
Olivia: What?  
  
Chris: I'm sorry. (He gets up and moves over to Olivia.) I really am.  
  
(Olivia turns around and hugs Chris. She has tears coming down her face.)  
  
Olivia: No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have never said any of those things.  
  
Chris: No, you were right. I shouldn't have come on you like that.  
  
(Olivia goes flying backwards into a wall. Chris rushes over to her.)  
  
Chris: Olivia! Olivia, what did you see?  
  
(Olivia says nothing she just looks at the floor a few paces before her. She looks shocked and her eyes start to turn to water.)  
  
Message   
  
(Olivia is sitting against a wall looking at Gideon walking past Mother Nature, who is lying on the floor coved in blood.)  
  
Cavern   
  
(Olivia still looks at the floor, then slowly looks at Chris.)  
  
Olivia: She's-She's dead.  
  
Leo: Who's dead?  
  
(Before Olivia can say anything she bends over in pain, placing her hands on her stomach. When she removes them they are covered with blood and her body goes limp.)  
  
Piper: Oh my God, Leo quick heal her.  
  
(Leo puts his hands over Olivia's wounds they heal but she doesn't wake up.)  
  
Leo: There something stopping me from healing her all the way, (turning to the sisters.) probably the disease.  
  
Phoebe: When she said that Wyatt had the antidote, well all we have to do is find it. Right?  
  
Paige: Ok, so we split up and search this place.  
  
Chris: I'll take care of her at home.  
  
(He orbs out carrying Olivia.)  
  
Spare Bed   
  
(Chris orbs in and put Olivia in her bed, he then looks up into the ceiling.)  
  
Chris: Please hurry. 


	11. ch 11

Chapter 11   
  
Cavern   
  
(Everyone is looking for the potion. Phoebe stops looking for the potion and looks like she's thinking.)  
  
Phoebe: What a minute. If Wyatt's gone then why are Chris and Olivia still here?  
  
(Everyone else stops.)  
  
Paige: That's been bugging me too.  
  
Piper: Do you really think we vanquished Wyatt?  
  
Leo: I don't...(Jingle.)...something's wrong. I have to go.  
  
Phoebe: Then hurry.  
  
(Leo orbs out and Phoebe bend over in pain.)  
  
Paige: (runs over to Phoebe.) Phoebe, what's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: We need to hurry; I don't think Olivia can last much longer.  
  
Manor   
  
(Olivia breathing is irregular as she breaths out white mist. Chris squeezes her hand and her breathing softens and Chris breaths a sigh of relief.)  
  
Chris: Olivia, you got to wake up. You just go to.  
  
Cavern   
  
(The sisters are searching for the antidote when they hear footsteps. They quickly hide just as a demon enters the room. The demon doesn't notice The Charmed One's presents and starts to looks threw some papers. Paige slowly walks up behind the demon and taps him on the shoulder.)  
  
Demon: Not now.  
  
Paige: You might want to make time.  
  
(The demon turns.)  
  
Demon: How did you get in here?  
  
(Phoebe and Piper emerge from their hiding place.)  
  
Demon: You're good I'll give you that.  
  
Piper: Were the antidote.  
  
Demon: What antidote?  
  
Phoebe: The one that will save Olivia.  
  
Demon: Ah the one that Wyatt made for his sister. (Chuckles) You'll never find it.  
  
(Piper freezes everything but the Demons head.)  
  
Piper: If you don't tell me where that potion is, I'll blow you up piece by piece.  
  
Demon: You wouldn't.  
  
(Piper flicks her fists and the Demon's left hand blows up. He screams in agony.)  
  
Piper: Now I'll ask again. Where's the antidote?  
  
Demon: It's over there, by the column.  
  
Phoebe: Nice try we already looked there.  
  
(Piper is about to flick her wrists again.)  
  
Demon: It's there; you have to press a certain stone, for the room to open.  
  
Paige: Which one?  
  
Demon: I don't know, all I know is it one of them.  
  
(Paige and Phoebe both go to the wall and start pressing every stone in sight. Eventually one of the stones goes in and one of the walls turns into a door.)  
  
Phoebe: Talk about your secret compartment.  
  
(They walk in to find hundreds of potions.)  
  
Piper: (looking from the room to the Demon.) Which one is it?  
  
Demon: It's the one on the table?  
  
(Paige picks up the potion from the table.)  
  
Paige: Got it.  
  
(Piper goes to unfreeze the demon but end up blowing him up.)  
  
Piper: Oops.  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
Phoebe: Leo, (off empathy power.) what's wrong?  
  
Leo: Mother Nature's dead.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: She was just killed and they think it was an elder.  
  
Phoebe: An elder?  
  
Leo: They think it was Gideon.  
  
Paige: Gideon? That can't be right, why would he want to hurt Mother Nature?  
  
(Noticing the potion in Paige's hand.)  
  
Leo: Is that the antidote?  
  
Paige: Yea.  
  
Phoebe: Come on I don't want to loose my nice here.  
  
Paige: Right.  
  
(Paige grabs Phoebe and orbs out along with Piper and Leo.) 


	12. ch 12

Chapter 12   
  
Manor   
  
(Chris has his head on Olivia's stomach. Not only is Olivia sleeping but he is too. The rest of the family orbs in.)  
  
Phoebe: You really have two great kids, Piper.  
  
Piper: Yea, I know.  
  
(Paige gives Piper the antidote and throws it at floor near Olivia and Chris.)  
  
Paige: Did it work?  
  
(Olivia wakes up with a gasp of air, waking Chris.)  
  
Chris: (sleepy) What? (looks over at Olivia and becomes wide awake.) Olivia!  
  
(Olivia ignores him and stares at the couch, and quickly gets up. She keeps backing up and hits a little table knocking over a picture frame, but she never takes her eyes off of the couch.)  
  
Phoebe: (Moving over to Olivia) Sweetie, are you ok?  
  
Olivia: (Eyes still on the couch; says with a phony laugh.) She's just sleeping right?  
  
Phoebe: (Looks from everyone back to Olivia) Who?  
  
Olivia: What do you mean who? She's lying right there. (Points to the couch.)  
  
(Piper moves over to her daughter.)  
  
Piper: Sweetie, there's no one there.  
  
Olivia: (Looks at Piper.) She right there, I can see her.  
  
Leo: Maybe she still is getting over the disease.  
  
(Piper tries to put her hand on Olivia, but Olivia moves over to the couch with tears in her eyes. She kneels down with facing the couch. She extends on ands and moves her hand as if to start shaking someone from their sleep.)  
  
Olivia: Nature, nature please wake up. You can't go, not now.(now both of her hands are tiring to shake up this invisible person. Her legs become jell-o as she falls to the floor crying.) You can't leave me. I can't do this with out you. (Chris mover over to Olivia.)  
  
Chris: Olivia, what's going on? What the matter with Nature?  
  
Olivia: She-She dead. (She barriers her face into Chris chest and he wraps her around her.)  
  
(Jingle.)  
  
Leo: The elders are calling me, but I won't leave if you don't want me to.  
  
(Olivia faces Leo.)  
  
Olivia: Go, you didn't know her that much anyway.  
  
(Leo looks at her but orbs out.)  
  
Phoebe: Honey, Nature's...  
  
(We hear someone faint call for Olivia. Olivia turns back to the couch.)  
  
Olivia: Nature, what happened? Who did this?  
  
Nature: (Still can't see her.) Gi-de-on.  
  
Olivia: Where are you?  
  
Nature: Wya-tt's cav-ern.  
  
Olivia: Nature, come one stay with me.  
  
(Leo orbs in with a look of shock on his face.)  
  
Piper: What's with you?  
  
Leo: I just...(looks at Olivia)...you were just...  
  
Phoebe: Spit it out Leo.  
  
Leo: I just saw Nature's body and-and (still looking at Olivia.) you were there.  
  
Paige: What do you mean?  
  
Leo: I orbed to Wyatt's cavern to meet an Elder and saw Nature's body and an image of Olivia right next to her.  
  
Piper: It that one of your power's?  
  
Chris: They share a bond; do you think that could be it?  
  
(Olivia quickly stands up.)  
  
Chris: Olivia I'm so sor....  
  
Olivia: Gideon.  
  
(Olivia is sent flying backwards onto Phoebe and Paige. They quickly get up ready for a fight.)  
  
Paige: Where is he?  
  
Olivia: Wyatt's cavern.  
  
(She disappears with a gust of wind.)  
  
Paige: Leo, why would Gideon want Nature's body?  
  
Leo: I don't know, but I think Olivia...  
  
Chris: Olivia's powers come from Nature, if he takes away Nature's powers he takes away her powers too.  
  
Phoebe: But, if Nature dies then she loses her powers anyway.  
  
Chris: (Shakes his head.) Nature will pass the power on to someone, unless it's taken away.  
  
Piper: Hello! Olivia's not here anymore she went after Gideon. 


	13. ch 13

Authors note: Your guys are great. I really do suck at English but ever since I started doing this, I've looked at English a totally different way. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to all my readers. Thanks for everything.  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Wyatt's Cavern   
  
(Gideon is in the process of taking away Nature's powers when Olivia appears.)  
  
Olivia: You bastured.  
  
Gideon: I knew you'd come.  
  
(Olivia sees Nature lying on the floor surrounded with blood.)  
  
Olivia: What did you do to her?  
  
Gideon: Doesn't matter.  
  
Olivia: (A lightning bolt appears almost hitting Gideon.) It does if you want to live.  
  
Gideon: I propose a simple trade; if you give me Wyatt, I'll give you Mother Nature.  
  
Olivia: Never. I would never do that, not even for her.  
  
(Everyone else orbs in.)  
  
Olivia: (Turns around) No!  
  
(Gideon waves his hand and dark crystals appear around the Halliwell family.)  
  
Gideon: It wasn't supposed to be this way, but Wyatt will be sacrificed.  
  
(He orbs out.)  
  
Piper: Oh no, Wyatt.  
  
Olivia: Where is he?  
  
Piper: I left him at the magic school.  
  
Chris: Olivia, how many crystals are there?  
  
Olivia: Um...(looks around)...five, so we move the one of the crystals to the left.  
  
Chris: Forty-five degrease, right?  
  
Olivia: Right.  
  
(Chris starts to move the crystal using his powers.)  
  
Olivia: No wait, it twenty.  
  
(Chris nods and moves the crystal a little more and the field goes down.)  
  
Paige: How did you know which way to turn the crystal?  
  
Chris: We learned from the best.  
  
(Everyone rushes over to Nature.)  
  
Olivia: It's ok, we're here.  
  
(Nature slowly lifts her hand to Olivia's face and touches her cheek.)  
  
Nature: (Voice cracks and a whisper.) Be save. (Her hand falls and Olivia knows that she is gone.)  
  
(Piper hugs her daughter tight as she cries on her shoulder. Piper looks up at her ex-husband, who comes over and hugs them both. As soon as Leo joins in Olivia backs away.)  
  
Phoebe: Olivia.  
  
Olivia: We need to get to Wyatt before Gideon does.  
  
Leo: Chris and I will try to stop Gideon; you guys try to get Wyatt out of there.  
  
(Leo and Chris orb out. Piper and Phoebe grab Paige's hands and orb out, soon followed by Olivia.)  
  
Magic School: Small Hallway   
  
(The girls orb in and quickly hide behind a wall.)  
  
Paige: So were do we go from here?  
  
Piper: We go down the hall and take a left. It's the first door on the right.  
  
Olivia: Ok, here what we do. I will go out and create a distraction if necessary, but if it's not I'll bring Wyatt here.  
  
Piper: No, are you crazy.  
  
Phoebe: This place is probably crawling with traps.  
  
Olivia: Don't worry, I went to this school.  
  
Paige: Still it's too risky.  
  
Olivia: It's ok if something happens to me, I from the future you're not. Look, I call you went I get closer and know that it's safe. Besides who has the static electricity to turn off the traps?  
  
Piper: (Looks at her daughter) Be careful.  
  
(Olivia nods and quickly exits their hiding spot.)  
  
Magic School: Grand Hallway   
  
(Chris and Leo orb in right in front of a little girl.)  
  
Little girl: Are you in seek of your son?  
  
(Leo looks at Chris then back to the little girl.)  
  
Leo: Yes?  
  
Little girl: They ones you love are in grave danger.  
  
Chris: What happened?  
  
Little girl: Nothing silly, at lest not yet.  
  
Leo: Where are they?  
  
Little girl: They are in Wyatt nursery, but you must be careful of the dark, something lingers in the shadows waiting for you.  
  
Chris: What do you mean?  
  
Little girl: The headmaster does not work alone, his accomplice will be there but in the shadows.  
  
Leo: Who is his accomplice?  
  
Little girl: (giggles) That is for you to find out your selves. (she turns and walks away and disappears.  
  
Chris: Who do you think she was talking about?  
  
Leo: (eyes wide) Sigmund. 


	14. ch 14

Chapter 14   
  
Hallway near Wyatt's nursery   
  
(Olivia is cautiously walking down the hallway when she hears a noise of people talking. Olivia quickly hides in an empty class room.)  
  
Olivia: (Whisper.) Aunt Paige!  
  
(Paige orbs in holding Piper and Phoebe's hand.)  
  
Olivia: Ok we're just across the hall from Wyatt room.  
  
Paige: So what do we do now?  
  
Phoebe: Wait. How do we know that Wyatt is still in there?  
  
Piper: We don't, but hopefully Gideon hasn't gotten to Wyatt yet.  
  
Olivia: (Whisper) Shhh....  
  
(They all get quiet and hear two people coming down the hall.)  
  
Sigmund: Are you sure they won't find us.  
  
Gideon: Yes, I have put a clocking web around Wyatt's nursery. They won't be able to sense the child.  
  
Sigmund: Do you think it's wise to keep Wyatt in his nursery? Won't Piper remember the way to the nursery?  
  
Gideon: She was only here for a few days, besides....  
  
(The rest of the conversation is droned out by Gideon and Sigmund entering another room. The girls are silent for a few more seconds.)  
  
Phoebe: Are they gone?  
  
(Olivia puts her ear to the door to find out if anyone is there.)  
  
Olivia: I don't hear anything.  
  
Piper: Ok, then lets go.  
  
(They slowly cross the hall and into Wyatt's nursery.)  
  
Wyatt's Nursery   
  
(Piper rushes over to Wyatt.)  
  
Piper: Oh sweetie, you're ok.  
  
Gideon: Didn't take you long, now did it?  
  
(Everyone turns to see Gideon and Sigmund on the other side of the room. Olivia gets in front of her family.)  
  
Olivia: Get Wyatt out of here.  
  
Piper: No, I not...  
  
Olivia: I can handle this.  
  
Gideon: What and miss the party.  
  
Phoebe: Leo!  
  
Gideon: And so the family arrives.  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo: Hello Gideon.  
  
Gideon: Leo, so nice of you to join us.  
  
Paige: It won't be so nice when we kill you.  
  
Gideon: I don't think you can.  
  
(Olivia looks around knowing that something's wrong. Her eyes scan the room, looking for Gideon's helper. Once she does look around the room she notices for the first time that Chris isn't in the room. But knowing him, he was probibly waiting for the write moment to strike.)  
  
Olivia: You have a helper in the room, how very cleaver.  
  
Gideon: What makes you say that?  
  
Olivia: Because...(She flicks her wrists and you can hear an explosion.) he's was standing right over there.  
  
Gideon: That vase was from the beginning of magic, but it can be replaced.  
  
Olivia: (Olivia puts her hands behind her back, so that piper can see them, and starts to point to her left.) Vases don't explode like a demon does.  
  
Gideon: (Orbs the broken vase onto the floor.) They do when they have demon extracts inside.  
  
Olivia: I know there someone in this room, all I have to do is find out where.  
  
(Piper getting the hint hands Wyatt to Paige and starts to flick her ands to her left.)  
  
Gideon: No!  
  
(But it's too late we hear someone scream.)  
  
Gideon: You fools, did you really think I couldn't do this without him? I can still sacrifice Wyatt.  
  
Olivia: (Her eyes turn White.) Oh yea, sacrifice this. (She hits him with an lightning bolt throwing him across the room.) Chris now!  
  
(Chris orbs in with a potion and throws it at Gideon, striping him of his powers.)  
  
Leo: Not so mighty now are you.  
  
Gideon: What have you done to me?  
  
Chris: We've striped your powers so that you yourself can appear before the Tribunal.  
  
Gideon: They'll go in my favor.  
  
Phoebe: Not if we have anything to do with it. 


	15. ch 15

Chapter 15   
  
(Olivia sits on a hill top, the same one that Piper went to when she was goddess of the earth. She looks out at the city and takes a big sigh just as Paige orbs in.)  
  
Paige: There you are. We've been looking all over for you. (Olivia continues to look at the city.) You ok?  
  
Olivia: They were here, mom and her.  
  
Paige: Oh, you mean your mom when we were goddesses?  
  
(Olivia nods and tears roll down her face and Paige takes a seat next to Olivia.)  
  
Olivia: I have this dreadful feeling that something's wrong.  
  
Paige: What do you mean?  
  
Olivia: I don't know, it's just...  
  
Paige: Just what?  
  
Olivia: Why are we still here?  
  
Paige: Huh?  
  
Olivia: (Looks at Paige) Think about it, we should be gone by now. Our Wyatt disappeared already but Chris and I aren't.  
  
(On cue Chris orbs in.)  
  
Chris: Olivia, where have you been?  
  
Olivia: (gets up.) I've been here.  
  
Chris: You can't just leave without saying anything.  
  
Olivia: Look I'm...(She quickly turns her head.)  
  
Paige: Olivia?  
  
Olivia: It's a memory. (She starts to walk to a tree and bends down and acts like she picks something up.) I have a date. Gideon in the headlines of the newspaper. (Chris and Paige walk over to her. Olivia puts her hand on the tree in front of her.) I see a scorch mark. (She turns around.) Oh my God, Leo!  
  
(Leo orbs in with Phoebe and Piper.)  
  
Leo: Yea.  
  
Olivia: Gideon, where's Gideon?  
  
Leo: He's with the elders waiting for his case with the Tribunal, why.  
  
Olivia: Quick, he going to kill the Tribunal.  
  
(She disappears with a gust of wind and everyone soon orbs out.)  
  
The Tribunal   
  
(We see the floor covered with lots of crakes and holes. The room has only one blinking light left in the floor lights. Chris is the first to orbs in, soon followed by Paige and Phoebe.)  
  
Phoebe: What happened here?  
  
(Before anyone can answer Leo and Piper orb in.)  
  
Leo: Oh no.  
  
Paige: What took you guys so long?  
  
Leo: There something trying to block this place.  
  
(The wind picks up and Olivia materializes above the floor, once the wind dies she drops to the floor with a loud thud.)  
  
Olivia: Ow. I swear this place has got a thing for me. (Chris helps her up.)  
  
Paige: You've been here before?  
  
Olivia: Yea, this is where I got my earthly powers. (Olivia eyes go wide as do Chris's.)  
  
Chris: What if that's what he trying to change?  
  
Olivia: That would mean that I wouldn't be able to come back to the past.  
  
Chris: And we would never catch him.  
  
Leo: So how do we stop him?  
  
Piper: We'll have to beat him at his own game.  
  
Paige: And how do you suppose we do that? The Tribunal's gone.

Leo: I don't think so, if they were in trouble they would go someplace safe.  
  
Phoebe: Yea we don't even know when he going to kill the Tribunal.  
  
Chris: Olivia, can you get anything?  
  
(Olivia closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and then opens her eyes slowly. She then shakes her head.)  
  
Olivia: No, it must have to do with that shield blocking this place.  
  
Phoebe: To bad I don't have my powers.  
  
Piper: Well we can go back to the hill top and we'll wait for him there.  
  
Leo: Agreed, if we can do anything well be able to do it there.  
  
Paige: What are we going to do? I mean if Gideon is powerful enough to kill the Tribunal then we will be no match for him.  
  
Phoebe: Unless...(Looks at Olivia and Chris.)...we use the power of three.  
  
Piper: We already have the power of three, that why all of us are going. Leo, Chris and Olivia will be there too if we need their help.  
  
Leo: Piper, I think she means...  
  
Chris: Us.  
  
Piper: Us, as in you, Wyatt and Olivia?  
  
Paige: Yea, why not? With them we might actually defeat Gideon.  
  
Olivia: Well if were going to do this or not we need to prepare.  
  
Phoebe: Well do we know when he's going to attack?  
  
Olivia: According to the Newspaper in the memory, two days.  
  
Paige: (Yawning) Good then we can get some sleep.  
  
Piper: Yea I have to agree. I don't even remember how a bed feels.  
  
Olivia: (Looking up.) Rains coming.  
  
Phoebe: Well can't you stop it?  
  
Olivia: It's hasn't rained in weeks, the soil really needs this. Besides, I find it smoothing.  
  
(Jingle)  
  
Leo: The elders are calling me, I'll see what I can find out.  
  
(Leo orbs out.)  
  
Chris: Yea and I got some demonic connections I got to follow up on.  
  
(The girls roll their eyes and Chris orbs out. Olivia grabs her mom's hand and disappears with a gust of wind.)  
  
Phoebe: At least Olivia is really close with Piper.  
  
Paige: (Smiles) I just hope if I have kids that we're the same way.  
  
(She grabs Phoebe's hand and orbs out.)


	16. ch 16

Chapter 16   
  
(Olivia is sitting at the kitchen island reading the Fairy Tales book, when piper comes in.)  
  
Piper: Wow, you're up early.  
  
Olivia: Couldn't sleep. (Laughs)  
  
Piper: (Moving over to Olivia.) What?  
  
Olivia: It's this story, the one about little red riding hood. You told me once about the time when you all became fairy tales.  
  
Piper: (Smiles) I guess I told you about...  
  
Olivia: You being little red ridding hood? Yea. (Laughs) That cape looked so silly on you.  
  
Piper: I know, you should have seen phoebe with those glass slippers.  
  
(Phoebe comes in to find Piper and Olivia laughing hysterical.)  
  
Phoebe: What's so funny?  
  
Olivia: We were just talking about when you guys were turned into fairy tales.  
  
Phoebe: Oh.  
  
(Doorbell rings.)  
  
Paige: (Yelling from upstairs.) I got it!  
  
(She orbs in down stairs and opens the door to find Sheila with a little girl standing next to her.)  
  
Paige: Sheila, what brings you here so early?  
  
Sheila: Sorry to bother you like this, but Darrel thought you might want keep an eye on this girl if you know what I mean.  
  
Paige: (Looking at her suspiciously) Uh...sure come on in. (To the little girl.) There's a TV in the living room, if you want to watch it. (The little girl says nothing.)  
  
(Piper, Phoebe and Olivia enter the hallway.)  
  
Piper: Sheila, it so nice to see you.  
  
Olivia: (kneeling down to the little girls level and offers her hand.) Do you want to see my room?  
  
(The girl takes her hand and they walk up the stairs.)  
  
Phoebe: What's with the girl?  
  
Sheila: One minute we're eating breakfast the next we have a little girl standing in front of us.  
  
Paige: Just like that, out of thin air?  
  
(Sheila doesn't have time to respond because Chris orbs in.)  
  
Chris: Hey. There's a lot of talk about a powerful girl in the underworld right now.  
  
Phoebe: She's already here.  
  
Chris: What?  
  
(The wind picks up and Olivia and the little girl appear. They are laughing hysterically with tears in their eyes.)  
  
Girl: Wow, you have powers too?  
  
Sheila: You got her to talk.  
  
Olivia: Yea, she seemed shy at first but now she can't stop talking. (to the girl and offering her hand.) Alexandra, would you like something to eat?  
  
(The girl takes her hand and they walk into the kitchen.)  
  
Chris: How could you guys bring her here?  
  
Phoebe: Chris, she's a little girl.  
  
Chris: Yea, a little girl with enough power to have the whole underworld looking for her. Your leading them right here.  
  
Piper: All the more reason to have her here.  
  
Chris: If you haven't noticed that's not the only problem we have on our hands right now.  
  
(They hear Alexandra scream and they rush into the kitchen. They find Olivia, standing in front of Alexandra, facing Gideon.)

Kitchen   
  
Piper: Gideon. (She tries to blow him up but nothing happens.)  
  
Gideon: Not working is it.  
  
Olivia: Alexandra, get down.  
  
(She pushes Alexandra down as Gideon sends Chris flying across the room putting him out cold. She waves her hand and a cloud covers Alexandra she turns to face Gideon and stops in her tracks. She screams in agony as she falls to her knees with her head in her hands.)  
  
Gideon: Hurts doesn't it.  
  
(Olivia screams in agony as Piper rushes over to her. Gideon sends both Piper and Olivia flying into a wall.)  
  
Gideon: Next!  
  
Paige: Vase! (She orbs the Vase to hit Gideon in the Chest. As he bends over in pain Phoebe kicks him in the head. He falls to the floor, but before Paige or Phoebe can do anything he orbs out.)


	17. ch 17

Chapter 17   
  
Phoebe: Oh my God.  
  
(They rush over to Piper and Olivia who aren't breathing.)  
  
Paige: Leo! Leo, its Piper!  
  
(Leo orbs down.)  
  
Leo: Piper. (He rushes over to piper and starts to heal her.)  
  
(Piper wakes up with a start.)  
  
Piper: Aw. (Rubbing her head.) My head hurts. (Leo starts to heal Olivia and Chris.)  
  
(Alexandra comes out of her hiding spot.)  
  
(Olivia slowly opens her eyes and so does Chris.)  
  
Leo: Olivia your eyes are white.  
  
Olivia: (Puts her hand to her head.) Yea, they get like that sometimes when I have a big memory.  
  
Chris: What memory was it?  
  
(Olivia just looks at the floor. Unknowing to everyone Alexandra's eyes turn a tinted green color.)  
  
Alexandra: (Crying she talks just like Olivia.) Mom, mom please don't go! (Voice changes to sound just like Piper's.) I will always love you, my darlings. (Voice changes to sound like Chris's.) No!  
  
Olivia: How did...how could you...  
  
Alexandra: (turns her head sideways voice sounding like Piper.) Go to the past...save Wyatt.  
  
Olivia: You dare mock my mother's words.  
  
Alexandra: (her voice is deeper then her real voice.) You fear your mother's words.  
  
Olivia: I do not fear my mother's words, I honor them.  
  
Alexandra: Then why do you hid from them?  
  
(Olivia goes to take Alexandra apart but Chris holds her back.)  
  
Chris: Let it go, now's not the time.  
  
Olivia: Mock my mother's words again demon and you'll find yourself fall down an endless pit.  
  
(Alexandra's eyes go back to normal and she falls to the floor dizzy.)  
  
Alexandra: What's going on?  
  
Olivia: You may be able to fool the girl, but I see right through you.  
  
(Olivia pushes Chris away and storms out of the room.)  
  
Alexandra: Oh no. (She turns away from everyone.) I'm sorry; this is all my fault I never meant to hurt anyone. It's my power, sometimes I can't control it.  
  
Phoebe: Aw sweetie, it wasn't your fault. Olivia knows that and so do we.  
  
(Chris just stands there.)  
  
Leo: You ok?  
  
Chris: (tears rolling down his cheek.) That was the last thing you ever said to us. (balls out crying and Piper brings him into a hug.) You were lying right there, right in front of me.  
  
Leo: What's going on?  
  
Piper: Chris, it's ok I still here. Shhhhh....(she brushes her hand threw his hair and he cries into her sholder.)  
  
Leo: (Leo look at Piper.) Piper, what are you talking....  
  
Chris: It's our fault. We weren't powerful enough to save you. (pulls away from Piper.) My powers weren't enough to save you. (Look into Piper's eyes.) We killed you.  
  
Piper: (Puts her hands on his face) No, you didn't. Even if you did I would never ever blame you or Olivia. (Chris starts to cry even lauder and she pulls him back into a hug.)  
  
(The house shakes and everyone looks up.)  
  
Phoebe: Paige, you stay with Alexandra, I'll check on Olivia.  
  
(Paige nods and Phoebe runs up the stairs and the house shakes a little more.)  
  
Attic   
  
(Phoebe comes in to find Olivia standing near the window looking at the sky.)  
  
Phoebe: What the hell was that?  
  
Olivia: You won't understand.  
  
Phoebe: Why don't you try me?  
  
Olivia: (she turns around) You don't know what's it like to ...to...(tuning back around)...forget it.  
  
Phoebe: Olivia, this is getting ridicules. You can't just blow up at people whenever you feel like it.  
  
Olivia: You don't let people talk trash about Aunt Pure do you?  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Olivia: Well that's the way I feel. (turning around) I'm not ready to let mom go and I don't think I ever will.  
  
Phoebe: So Piper dies?  
  
Olivia: Every where I turn, every where I look I see this huge cloud. It follows me every where,...(tears coming down her face.)...I've been trying to avoid it because I know what memories it holds. And I'm afraid I won't be strong enough to go through it.  
  
Phoebe: Sweetie I know how hard it is to loose a mother.  
  
Olivia: No you don't. Your mom died when you were little, you don't even remember her that much. But me...I remember everything and the things I do forget, I see.  
  
(Their conversation is interrupted by Paige entering the room.)  
  
Paige: Hey, hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to see if you guys were ok.  
  
Olivia: It's fine. (Whipping her tears) We were just talking, that's all.  
  
Paige: Olivia, do we die?  
  
(Phoebe and Paige look at Olivia, who is looking at the floor.)  
  
Olivia: What makes you say that?  
  
Paige: It's just some of the things Chris was saying. I think Piper knows.  
  
Phoebe: What? No, she would have told us.  
  
Olivia: She's known for a while now.  
  
(Paige and Phoebe look at Olivia in disbelief.)  
  
Paige: (yelling to her sister) Piper!  
  
(Piper enters into the attic.)  
  
Piper: Yea? (moving over to her daughter.) You ok?  
  
Olivia: Yea. It's just been a while since you said those words.  
  
Piper: So I die when you're young?  
  
Phoebe: Piper, you knew and you didn't tell us.  
  
Paige: Piper, how could you not tell us about something like this?  
  
Piper: I didn't want to worry you guys.  
  
Phoebe: Piper.  
  
Olivia: Look, nothing happens until after I'm born.  
  
Paige: Yea but how long?  
  
(Olivia is about to say something when Piper buts in.)  
  
Piper: No, I don't want to know. (Everyone is silent.) Now what are we doing here, we still have an elder to catch.  
  
Olivia: Mom's right, Gideon's still out there.  
  
Phoebe: Why do I feel that you're trying to change the subject?  
  
Olivia: Because you're paranoid?  
  
Phoebe: No. I don't think so.  
  
Kitchen   
  
(Chris is drinking some coffee when the girls down. Chris looks up and meets Olivia's eyes; Piper quickly ties to change the subject.)  
  
Piper: Ok, we need a plan.  
  
Alexandra: I think I can help.  
  
(Everyone turns to see Alexandra standing in the doorframe.)  
  
Paige: What do you mean?  
  
Alexandra: I think I know where his is. 


	18. ch 18

Chapter 18   
  
(Chris orbs in an ally and quickly hides behind a dumpster as Gideon walks past him. Gideon starts to talk to a demon.)  
  
Demon: How did you get your powers back?  
  
Gideon: It's none of your concerned. All that maters now is that the tribunals gone, if we exposes the Halliwell as witches that will surely occupy them for a while.  
  
(Paige orbs in with Phoebe behind another dumpster across from Chris. All three look up as they see Olivia materialize on the roof. Olivia walks to the edge and looks over then nods her head.

(She puts her hands in the air and clouds start to form right over Gideon's meeting. The clouds soon turn to fog mist, and Paige starts of causally move toward Gideon.)  
  
Gideon: They're here.  
  
Demon: Where, I can't see a thing?  
  
Paige: (ready to orb) Here!  
  
(The demon throws a fire ball in the direction of the voice but Paige is faster and orbs out. She orbs back in on the other side of them.)  
  
Paige: No, over here!  
  
(The demon throws another fire ball but again Paige orbs out. This time she orbs in next to Phoebe.)  
  
Near Dumpster   
  
Paige: (Whisper.) You ready?  
  
Phoebe: Ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Ally way   
  
Demon: You're an elder, orbs us out of here.  
  
Gideon: I can't, Olivia's put some type of spell on the cloud. The closer you get to the edge the harder it is to breath making my orbs impossible to get threw.  
  
Demon: Damit, we're sitting ducks.  
  
Gideon: Not quite. If I can take out Olivia and you hold off the sisters we might just get out of here.  
  
Near other dumpster   
  
(Paige orbs next to Chris.)  
  
Paige: We're ready.  
  
(Chris nods and orbs out to the roof.)  
  
Roof   
  
(Olivia is looking at the Ally from above with worry in her eyes.)  
  
Olivia: Come on, what's taking so long?  
  
(Chris orbs in.)  
  
Chris: Ready.  
  
(Olivia nods and moves her hand in a circle and the foggy mist starts to deteriorate. Olivia and Chris run to the edge to see what is going on.)  
  
Ally   
  
(Phoebe throws a potion at the demon but misses. Paige throws her at Gideon and hits him in the arm. He sends her flying into a wall knowing her out cold. )

(The demon turns toward Phoebe and she kicks him in the head knocking him to the ground. He kicks her legs making her fall to the ground.)

(He gets up and gets ready to throw a fire ball, but just as he is about to throw it he is throw against the wall, Phoebe looks up and sees Chris' hand stretched out. Phoebe looks down again to see Gideon orbing.)  
  
Roof   
  
(Chris tries to stop him with this powers, but Gideon's orbs just keep going.)  
  
Chris: Damit! I can't get him.  
  
Olivia: Hold on. (Her eyes quickly turn white.) Almost...almost. (A huge lightning bolt crosses the sky.) Got him! (They see Gideon slowly falling to the ground, but just before he hits the ground he turns in to orbs. This time orbing into the ground.)  
  
Ally way   
  
(Phoebe is looking at the floor when the demon comes up behind her with an athame and grabs her. She throws him over her head and stabs him with the athame. Chris orbs in, soon followed by Olivia.)  
  
Chris: He went to the underworld.  
  
Olivia: Leo!  
  
(She rushes over to Paige and Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo: What happened? (healing Paige.)  
  
Phoebe: We tried to take on Gideon but it didn't work.  
  
Paige: (be helped up by Leo.) And he got away.  
  
Leo: You shouldn't have done anything. I'm working with the elders right now on what we should do.  
  
Chris: But we have to find him now. I heard them talking, they're going to exposes us.  
  
Olivia: Like anyone is going to believe him.  
  
Phoebe: Not unless he has some proof.  
  
Attic   
  
(The attic wall lights up and three figures walk threw.)  
  
Girl: I hope we're not too late.  
  
Guy 1: Don't worry we'll find them.  
  
Guy 2: Or die trying.

A/N : Hey everyone! This is by far my fav chapter and the quickest to write. Plz review.


	19. ch 19

Manor: Living room   
  
(Everyone enters the front door.)  
  
Paige: I still don't see why we didn't orb.  
  
Phoebe: Because Paige, what if someone saw us or if Gideon some how put cameras in the house.  
  
(Olivia looks up at the ceiling just in time to hear a big crack on the ceiling above.)  
  
Olivia: Someone's here.  
  
(They all get ready for a fight when the three people come down the stairs.)  
  
Olivia: (When they reach the bottom of the stairs, her eyes all watery) James?  
  
James: Olivia.

(Olivia rushes over to James and they embrace with a kiss.)  
  
Olivia: (Tears coming down her face.) I never thought I see you again.  
  
James: (crying.) Wyatt held me prisoner. He thought you might turn if he promised to return me.  
  
Olivia: I so sorry, I ...  
  
James: I know what you had to do and so did they. (Looking up and at the other people)  
  
Chris: I don't understand, when I left you were all dead. I mean, Charles you died years ago.  
  
Charles: (Weird look.) What year did you go back?  
  
Chris: Wyatt's 23 birthday.  
  
Breanne: (the other visitor) So did we, only it's his 25.  
  
Olivia: Well at least thing are starting to change.  
  
Chris: But how much?  
  
Charles: Well the event still happens, if that's what you mean.  
  
Chris: No I mean...  
  
Breanne: Bianca? (Everone becomes silent for a moment) She died a few months ago. (Chris looks at the floor in sadness and Breanne moves over to him. She gives him a hug.) Don't worry Chris, you'll save her.  
  
Olivia: (turns to her fiancé.) Don't you mean all of us?  
  
(James shakes his head.)  
  
Charles: We can't stay long.  
  
Paige: Why not?  
  
James: Our portal keeps going in time.  
  
Breanne: And if we don't get back in time, Wyatt will know that we're gone.  
  
Leo: Letting him know that you went back.  
  
Breanne: Not only that, but he would send demon back and who knows what they'll do.  
  
Phoebe: How long can you stay?  
  
Charles: An hour, maybe two, if we push it.  
  
Breanne: (looking at Charles) Bet you wish you didn't give up your only power. Sucks being mortal, doesn't it?   
  
Charles: No. (lying threw his teeth.)  
  
Paige: Ok, hold it. (Everyone turn to face her.) Who the hell are you people?  
  
Charles: (Looks at Chris.) Do you think it's wise?  
  
Chris: (sigh) They're going to find out anyway.  
  
Breanne: (moves in front of Phoebe and gives her a hug and Phoebe looks at her weird.) Oh sorry, it just couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
Phoebe: (Still looking at her weird but then smiles.) You're...You're my daughter? (Breanne nods and Phoebe brings her into a big hug.) Who's the father? (Phoebe backs away and looks at her daughter in the eyes.)  
  
Breanne: (Smiling) Can't tell you that, but.... (She moves back from everyone and she turns into a bird. After a few seconds she morphs back again into herself.)  
  
Phoebe: You're half demon?  
  
Breanne: (moving back towards the group) More of a Chameleon.Phoebe: No wonder I couldn't find him, (mostly talking to her self) I was supposed to be looking for a demon.  
  
Leo: So who are you? (talking to Charles)  
  
Charles: Me? I'm her'. (nods to Paige)  
  
Paige: (smiling in disbelief.) Mine? But you're...  
  
Charles: (giving her a big smile) Mortal? Yea I know. I once had the ability to stop time, but...well I can't do it anymore. Other than that, I'm a mortal.  
  
Leo: Wow, things change a lot in the future.  
  
James: I guess you could say that.  
  
Phoebe: I'm guessing you're...  
  
James: Olivia's fiancé.  
  
Olivia: He's a demon. (quickly realizing that Phoebe looked at her with horror on her face.) No it's not like that, he's good. We've known each other for a long time and he uses his demon connections to help us. He tuned away from his demon life a long time ago, in fact centuries ago. I saw him in a memory once, and it was love at first memory.  
  
James: It was after I saved you from that demon.  
  
Olivia: I had him, you were just to fast for me.  
  
James: Sure. (Both Olivia and James smile at each other.)  
  
Paige: Ok, so what are we going to do?  
  
Charles: We came to warn you, Wyatt has plans to come back.  
  
Chris: That's not the only problem we have right now.  
  
Leo: Gideon is trying to expose us and the Tribunal is in hiding.  
  
Breanne: I don't...(looks at Charles)...remember Gideon trying to expose us?  
  
Charles: (Looking at the floor with hands crossed) I was just thinking the same thing.  
  
James: Do you think Wyatt knows we are gone?  
  
Charles: Christine promised us a couple of hours at least and she'll do anything to make sure we get it.  
  
Breanne: I have no doubt that she's come through, but I can't help but wonder...Gideon is putting himself at risk. If he exposes us then he exposes everyone, even him.  
  
Charles: Yes, it is unwise for him to exposes us, but I think Gideon feel like he's running out of opinions.  
  
(Jingle)  
  
Leo: Sounds urgent. (He orbs out.)  
  
Phoebe: Do you think we should get Piper?  
  
Olivia: Where is she anyway?  
  
Paige: Club. She insisted that she go, she said she had some band playing tonight.  
  
Chris: What? She should be in bed. What is she trying to do, kill me? (he orbs out to get piper.)  
  
A/N: Ok I am starting to think of a end to this story, but I'm really pleased with how it's gone. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Oh and if your wondering, Alexandra is still in the house. You'll find out where, later. 


	20. The beginning of the end

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been very busy. Some of the action parts started to get long so, I broke it up. Hope that ok.

Phoebe: I swear that kid is so paranoid.  
  
Breanne: It runs in the family.  
  
Phoebe: We're going to need a plan.  
  
James: I was thinking maybe we should...(He stops as Chris orbs in with Piper.)  
  
Piper: Chris, I'm fine. Now please take me back, I have a lot of work to do.  
  
Chris: No, you should be in bed.  
  
(Piper is about to retaliate, but she notices the new people in the room.)  
  
Piper: Who are you?  
  
Phoebe: It's a long story, believe me.  
  
(Alexandra comes down the stairs, looking sleepily.)  
  
Paige: Hey, sleepy head.  
  
(Alexandra continues into the kitchen)  
  
Olivia: Be right back.  
  
(She follows Alexandra into the kitchen.)  
  
Piper: What the hell is going on here?  
  
Breanne: Ok, here's the clip version. My name is Breanne that over there (points to James) is James and the other (Looks back at Piper) Charles. I'm Phoebe's daughter, James is Olivia's fiancé and Charles is Paige's son.  
  
Piper: (Looking from Breanne to Charles to James.) But, How, When...  
  
Charles: Aunt Piper we came to the past to warn you that Wyatt is coming, and he's coming full force.  
  
James: (looking at his watch) Charles, we left at noon, right?  
  
Charles: Yea. (Looks at a holographic watch) We have to hurry, ok here's what I think we should do.  
  
Kitchen  
  
(Olivia is seating at the kitchen table across from Alexandra, who is looking at her cup of coffee on the table.)  
  
Olivia: Alexandra I just wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need to talk. (She pauses.) You don't have to go threw this alone, that's why we're here.  
  
(Alexandra looks up from her cup of coffee and stares at Olivia)  
  
Olivia: I'm going threw the same thing, (looking at her hands and talking a big sigh) and at times it can be difficult. (She pauses again.) I know what the witch did to you.  
  
(Alexandra quickly gets up from her seat and runs to hug Olivia crying.)  
  
Alexandra: It's so horrible. I am always seeing a demon or seeing someone die. I can't take it anymore, I can't. (She cries into Olivia's chest.)  
  
(Olivia wraps her arms around the small child. She too felt like crying, only she couldn't find the tears. Olivia looked toward the ceiling.)  
  
(A rumble goes though the house and it starts to rain.)  
  
Living Room  
  
(James looks up and out the window, when he hears the thunder)  
  
Charles: That should distract Wyatt long enough for you to get in.  
  
James: I'm going to check on Olivia. (Starts to walks over to the Kitchen)  
  
Kitchen  
  
(Olivia's eyes are white but soon turn their normal color. Her eyes soon turn watery as James comes in. Olivia looks up, tears silently coming down. The only sound is from Alexandra's cries as Olivia looks from James to Alexandra. Olivia holds Alexandra close, as if afraid to let her go.)  
  
Living Room  
  
(Piper wasn't listening to Charles; she was too busy watching James. She could tell he truly loved her, the same kind of love that she felt for Leo.)  
  
Paige: Piper!  
  
Piper: Huh? (She turns to see everyone looking at her)  
  
Phoebe: Piper, are you feeling well?  
  
Piper: Yea, I'm fine.  
  
Chris: Maybe you should sit down.  
  
Piper: No, I'm alright. (Chris gives her a worried look.) Fine I'll sit down. (Takes a seat)  
  
(Before anyone can say anything golden orbs and woman appears on the floor covered in blood.)  
  
Breanne: Christine! (Both Charles and Breanne rush to bend down next to her. Breanne checks Christine's pulse and looks up at Charles) She's breathing.  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Paige: I'm go get some cloth to help stop the bleeding. (runs into the kitchen)  
  
Phoebe: I'll go check the book. (runs upstairs)  
  
Charles: What could have made this? (Points to the wound)  
  
Breanne: Maybe from an athame. Did it go though the back? (They, along with Chris, slowly start to turn her over.)  
  
James: Christine! (Both James and Olivia rush into the living room. Looking at Charles) What Happened?  
  
Charles: She just appeared.  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo, we need you now.  
  
Breanne: She's bleeding from the back. (Looking at Chris.) Excalibur.  
  
Chris: That's impossible. (goes to check the wound for himself and a look of horror goes across his face.) You have to hurry and get out of here.  
  
Breanne: We're not leaving you.  
  
Chris: I can take him. (Breanne looks at Chris with uncertainty and worry in her eyes, but she nods her head.)  
  
Olivia: You'll have to take Christine with you. (James helps Charles Carry Christine and turns back to Olivia.)  
  
James: Olivia...  
  
Olivia: (Gives him a passionate kiss) Go!  
  
(Breanne, Charles and James disappear in golden orbs. Phoebe comes running down the stairs with the book in hands.)  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I think I got...(looks up)...where'd they go?  
  
Chris: There gone. (Stands up along with Olivia)  
  
Paige: Piper! Where did you put...  
  
Piper: Paige there gone!  
  
Paige: (walking back to the living room) What do you mean there gone?  
  
Olivia: They went back to their own time.  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Chris: Look we don't have time for this.  
  
(A huge rumble goes threw the house knocking everyone to the floor.)  
  
Piper: What the hell was that?  
  
(Chris looks at Olivia)  
  
Olivia: It's him. (She quickly disappears with a gust of wind. She is soon followed by the rest of her family.)  
  
Attic  
  
(The whole family appears in the attic to find themselves surrounded by demons. A teenaged Wyatt steps threw the portal on the opposite wall.)  
  
Wyatt: aa...I see you meet my company. Too bad I couldn't see yours. (Chris can see Olivia tighten her hands.)  
  
Chris: Wyatt this has to stop.  
  
Wyatt: I couldn't agree more. (he closes his fist and Chris falls to the floor, hands on his neck.) Time to come home.  
  
Olivia: (gets in front of Chris) Chris I can help, but you need to get your hands of your neck.  
  
Wyatt: Oh no you don't. (He tries to throw her across the room but it don't work because the wind picks up.)  
  
(Chris drops his arms and he soon begins to breath normally and Olivia helps Chris up.)  
  
Wyatt: (Angrily) Kill them!  
  
(Every demon rushes to the nearest threat. Phoebe kick two demons in the head knocking them out cold.)  
  
(Piper is blowing up demons as fast as she can. One of them grabs a hold of her but she manages to get free and blow her up.)  
  
(Paige orbs out just in time to avoid getting hit by a fireball and orbs back in behind the demon then stabs him with an athame.)  
  
(Chris is throwing demon left and right. A demon knocks him to the floor but he quickly recovers by tripping the demon.)  
  
(Olivia is her best to fight off the demons with wind but she has a few burns and scraps already.)  
  
(Wyatt approaches Paige and throws an energyball at her. Paige, who wasn't looking, falls to the floor unconscious.)  
  
Phoebe: Paige! (She rushes over to Paige and checks her pulse. She then looks at her hands which are glowing a color blue)  
  
(Piper blows up two more demos and looks in her sisters' direction and doesn't notice a fireball coming towards her.) 


	21. The End?

Phoebe: (Looking just in time) Piper!  
  
(Piper doesn't have time to freeze the it and is thrown across the room.)  
  
Olivia: Mom! (She rushes over to her and disappears with Piper.)  
  
Chris: Olivia! (Sends two more demons across the room.)  
  
Wyatt: See Chris, even she knows your fate. (Throws him across the room.)  
  
(Olivia reappears next to Paige and then disappears again.)  
  
(Meanwhile Phoebe is blasting two demons at a time with her new power. She uses her electricity power to kill another two.)  
  
(Olivia appears again this time with Alexandra)  
  
Chris: Why the hell is she here?  
  
(Olivia bends down in front of Alexandra.)  
  
Olivia: Alexandra, you can do this. Just do what I told you and you'll be fine.  
  
Wyatt: Fine? (laughs) We'll see about that. (throws Olivia across the room, knowing her unconscious.) Are you afraid of me?  
  
Chris: Wyatt, you lay one had on her and I'll...(Wyatt closes his fist on Chris again starts to choke Chris. Chris falls to the floor holding his throat.)  
  
Alexandra: (big voice, not Alexandra's) Enough!!! (The house shakes and Wyatt looks at the young girl.)  
  
Wyatt: Who are you?  
  
Alexandra: (Same type of voice) This is to stop now. (Again the house rumbles and this time Wyatt tries to throw Alexandra with this powers, but it doesn't work.)  
  
Wyatt: What did you do to me?  
  
Alexandra: (Same voice) You no longer have your powers. (A piece of wood flies right at Wyatt. He doesn't get out in time and the wood goes threw his hart. Wyatt looks up at his defeater before falling to the ground himself, dead.)  
  
(The other demons afraid for their life orb away. Chris rushes over to Wyatt.)  
  
Chris; I didn't want him dead!  
  
Alexandra: (Same voice) This is the way it has to be. (And with that She fades away.)  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god, Wyatt! (She rushes over to try to help but Chris shakes his head.)  
  
Chris: He's gone.  
  
(Wyatt's body fades away.)  
  
Phoebe: What the hell just happened?  
  
Chris: I don't know.  
  
(Olivia's body fades away.)  
  
Phoebe: Olivia's gone too.  
  
Chris: I think we did it.  
  
Phoebe: How can we be so sure?  
  
Chris: I'll send a message from the future to tell you whether I'll ok.  
  
(Chris fades away and Phoebe just looks around the place. Leo orbs in with Piper and Paige.)  
  
Piper: Oh Phoebe, thank god, your ok.  
  
Paige: Where're Chris and Olivia?  
  
Phoebe: Hopefully their own time.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Phoebe: Alexandra killed Wyatt. Then shortly after they all started to disappear. First Alexandra, then Wyatt, then Olivia and then Chris.  
  
Paige: So that's it?  
  
Piper: (sitting on a burnt chair) I guess so.  
  
Phoebe: I can't believe they're really gone.  
  
Paige: I hope they're ok. (sits on the burnt sofa)  
  
Leo: Sorry I wasn't here.  
  
Piper: Leo, we really needed you.  
  
Leo: I know, I know, but I couldn't come. They said you needed to do this on your own and...I'm not an elder anymore.  
  
(Everyone looks at him.)  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: I'm not an elder anymore, I realized that I missed my family too much and that I was my boys to be good, caring boys. (Piper gets up and moves to Leo.)  
  
Piper: (hug) I missed you.  
  
Paige: I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry.  
  
Leo: How about we celebrate on saving Wyatt.  
  
Piper: I think that would be a great idea. What do you say Phoebe?  
  
Phoebe: Yea sounds great. I'll meet you down there I a minute.  
  
(Piper, Paige and Leo orb down stairs. Phoebe looks around and then down at her hands, suddenly a picture appears in her hands. Phoebe flips it over to see a bunch of people. Leo, Chris, Olivia, James, Breanne, Charles, her and her sisters. At the bottom off the picture there was a word.)

The one word that they had worked so hard to achieve,...Family

A/N: And it's finally over. Thanks to all who stuck with me, you are the best. Plz review for this ch too (if you liked it.). Well I'm have a few ideas about some other stories I would like to write, but I don't want to say anything else just in case. Hope you liked my story.  
  
Christine 


End file.
